


Hey Angel

by fucksinglelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Louis, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rockstar Harry, Submissive Louis, Victoria's Secret AU, Zouis is very prominent but as brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Louis is an up and coming model, with a sordid past that he's trying his best to forget. His dream is to become a Victoria's Secret Angel, and he'll be damned if he doesn't make it.Harry is the new big thing. After losing the X Factor, he thought it was all over, until he was signed to a management and put out a record breaking single not too long afterwards. He's known for his rockstar looks and attitude.Will Harry be what Louis needs in the end, or are they just too different to get their happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is suuuuuper short, but that's only because it's the prologue. :)xx

Louis was having a panic attack, he thinks. 

He was hiding in his closet, waiting for the loud noises from his bedroom to finally quiet down, and for his father to get out of his room. 

His mom was already passed out in the living room, and he knew his dad was in a bad mood. This wasn't good. Louis just wanted to get out. 

Finally, he could heard his father let out a groan of frustration, and the bedroom door slammed shut. Louis tried to calm his heart, and grabbed the bookbag he had hidden under a pile of clothes, before walking out of the tight space. 

The room was empty, just as he thought, and he raced to his bedroom window. He opened it, the screen already popped out, and slipped out silently. He had never been happier that they lived in their small home. 

Once his feet touched the grass, he broke out into a sprint. He knew where he was going, had planned this for weeks. His father coming home early wasn't a part of the plan, but thankfully that was taken care of quickly. 

When he reached the house, the sun was rising and the moving truck was already outside, furniture being carried by large men and placed inside. 

"Lou!" Louis let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his best friend, racing to the boy and barreling into his arms. "You're late, I was so worried." Zayn sighed. 

"He came home." Louis let a few tears escape, his exhaustion creeping up on him. "I was so scared. But he couldn't find me."

"He never will again." Zayn promised, look of determination growing on his face. 

"Zayn?" The boys' mother, Trisha, called from the doorway. She looked relieved when she saw the two boys together, and ran toward them. "Oh, Louis, I'm so happy you made it." The boy welcomed her embrace, letting more tears fall. 

"Thank you so much, Trisha." Louis whimpered. The woman sighed, sounding sad, as she rubbed his back. 

"It's okay, darling. You're safe now. Let's get out of here, yeah?" Louis let a small smile grow on his face, nodding his head as they separated. 

"I'm going to go get the last of the bags, don't wander, okay?" The two thirteen year olds agreed, giving Trisha wide smiles as she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. 

"Are you excited? We're moving to California, Lou!" Zayn's eyes were bright with excitement, and Louis let himself get excited too. 

It worked. He was free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zayn!" Louis giggled happily, racing to his friend and jumping into his arms. "I missed you!"

Zayn's deep chuckle was his only response, arms moving to hold the boy up as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. "Lou, bebs, you're not wearing any clothes."

Louis rolled his eyes, letting his bare feet touch the ground once more. Of course he wasn't wearing any clothes, Zayn did decide to surprise him at his lingerie shoot. 

"You're the one that decided to surprise me at my lingerie shoot." Zayn shrugged, grin still on his face. He looked great, tanned and relaxed after going on tour for the summer. 

He had won X Factor two years previous, and ever since then, he had been traveling all over the world singing his heart out. Louis was so so completely proud of him.

"Are you almost done?" He questioned, shoving his hands in his back pockets. Alberto, his security guard, smiled at Louis and waved from his spot against a wall. 

"Yeah, I was actually just about to go get changed." Louis smiled. "You have really good timing. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds great to me." Zayn bent to press a kiss to the petite boy's forehead. "I really have missed you, Lou."

"I know."

 

-

 

Louis was giggling up a storm as Zayn told him about his end of tour party, taking a bite out of his pancakes. 

They had gone to a cute little brunch place, and they were enjoying the meal together. Louis had visited him a month before while the man was in New York City, and it was so fun. Since they were family, Louis knew everyone from the crew to the band, so it made the trip even better. 

"How about you? I can't believe you're going to do runway work for fuckin' Lanvin Lou! I wish I had been here to celebrate when you got the news."

"Don't worry about it." Louis shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the giant smile on his face said otherwise. "It's not like they're letting me model both women's and men's clothing either."

Zayn's eyes bulged, hands slamming down on the table. "What the fuck! Louis, are you serious?"

"Yes!" Louis giggled happily, clapping his hands. "I'm walking in Paris fashion week with Lanvin, Zayn." He sighed, content.

"I'm so proud of you." Zayn beamed, reaching out to squeeze the boy's hand. "I'm going to throw you the biggest after party ever, just you wait."

"You promise?" Louis smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oi, you slag!" Zayn cackled, wiping his hands with a napkin as he shook his head. "When do you leave for Paris?"

"In a week." Louis answered, taking a sip of his cappuccino. "Will you come?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that." Zayn replied with narrowed eyes. "We can take my plane. Is Lanvin paying for the hotel?"

"If they weren't I'd be screwed." Louis deadpanned. "Yeah, they've set me up with a nice, posh hotel stay, all expenses included. The day after I get there we have practice, and mandatory work outs, then the next morning I have to be up at shits o'clock for another practice then the shows that evening." 

"So fuckin' wicked, bebs." Zayn was beaming as he bent over the table to press a kiss to his forehead. "Always knew you could do this. I wouldn't be surprised if this time next year you were a fuckin' Victoria's Secret Angel."

"Hush." Louis blushed, suddenly bashful. "In my dreams, maybe." He had always hoped to make an impact as a male model, that it would lead to big brands signing him. Lanvin was quite the start, but there weren't any contracts being made. This was a one time gig, unless he worked his heart out. 

There were rumors that Victoria's Secret was going to start branching out to all other genders and identities, a whole new clothing line in the mix for it. Louis could only hope that he'd be chosen, as Victoria's Secret was the whole reason he decided he wanted to take up modeling. 

He admired the beautiful women, and the confidence they always radiated. He wanted nothing more than to experience something like that. 

"Never doubt yourself, Louis." Zayn's face changed to something soft and sappy. "You're the strongest person I know, bebs. Love you."

"I love you too, you giant sap." Louis rolled his eyes, tone being undermined by the fact that he reached out to squeeze Zayn's hand in thanks. "Now come on, I want a long, blissful nap in that king sized bed of yours. Take me off to your castle, please."

"You say that like you weren't at my house literally everyday while I was gone." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Come on, ya shit."

"You know," Louis cleared his throat as he stood up, watching Zayn place a few bills on the table to cover their meals. "I wouldn't be here without you."

"On the contrary, little brother," Zayn wrapped an arm around his neck. "I don't think I'd be here without you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, Harry!" Niall cackled as he slapped the mans shoulder. "You didn't have to do 'er like that!"

"She's trying to bite off my reputation." Harry rolled his eyes as he slipped off his shirt, using it to wipe at his sweat before throwing it to the corner of the dressing room. "Tired of all of these doll faced pop stars trying to use my name to get themselves more famous."

"Well if only they knew, right?" Niall sighed, chewing on his thumbnail. "Straight as a fuckin' circle, ye' are."

Harry chuckled as he shook his head, tying his long hair into a bun before slipping on a new shirt and taking off his leather jeans. He replaced them with a pair of sweatpants and stretched out, yawning. "Do we have a hotel or the bus tonight?"

"Bus." Niall hummed, slipping his guitar into its case. "Liam's throwin' a right fit about it too. Guess he had a guest or somethin', was told they were getting us a hotel."

"A guest?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, grabbing his notebook and phone, walking towards the door and holding it open for his friend and guitarist. "What's that mean?"

"Well, when you get visitors on tour, they--" Harry cut the smart ass reply off as he slapped the blond on the back of the head, stuffing his hands into his pockets afterwards. "Nah, I mean, I dunno. Liam's a likeable mate, though. Definitely the best out of us lot."

"You don't have to convince me of that." Harry sighed as the walked out the back door, lighting a cigarette quickly before ducking through the crowd of fans waiting, being held back by security personnel. 

Once they reached the bus, the door slammed shut behind them and Harry stayed by the door, relaxing at the sudden quiet that was given. He puffed at his cigarette as he listened to distant mumbling, an excited cry from Niall up ahead. 

Harry followed the Irish mans earlier footsteps, grinning widely at the sight he was given. "Yo! Zayn, mate, how've ya been?"

"Bloody great, ya git." Zayn had a hazey look on his face, smoke being blown into it by Liam who was holding a blunt. "Haven't seen you guys in a minute."

"You've been busy gallivanting the world, hip hop star." Harry chuckled, settling next to him on the couch, accepting the hit that Liam offered him. 

"As if you guys haven't been doing the same." Zayn replied with a roll of his eyes. "Where are you off to next?"

"Finishing off here, got two more concerts then we're free." Liam answered with a grin. 

"Well that's perfect." Zayn had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Harry was all too familiar with. "I wanted to ask you boys for a favor."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, not expecting that. Zayn definitely wasn't one to ask anyone for anything. It must be important. 

"I've got a little brother that adores your music, and he's got his first hot shot gig coming up in Paris. Was wondering if you could perform at his after party? He'd lose it."

"Little brother?" Harry's tone was laced with confusion. "Since when have you had a little brother? A famous one at that?"

"Not biological." Zayn lit a cigarette. "But he might as well be. He's been my best friend since we were little tikes. He's gonna be modeling for Lanvin in Paris fashion week. So bloody proud of him, I can't even explain it." 

"A model?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm offended you've kept him hidden."

"Keep your dirty paws off of 'im." Zayn warned with a wag of his finger. "I know what kind of trouble you bring around."

"What's his name?" Niall asked, buggering about on his phone. 

"Louis Malik." Zayn coughed, rubbing at his nose. He set down his cigarette in order to take another turn to hit the blunt. 

"Malik? Thought you weren't blood related." Liam voiced the question all three of them had been thinking. 

"It's a long story." Zayn's expression told them to shut up. "He's my favorite person in the world, and he deserves nothing less than the moon. Told me that if he wasn't morally obligated to vote for me on X Factor he'd have voted for you sorry lot." He chuckled. 

"We could've used that vote." Harry teased. He used to be bitter over the win, but now he embraced it. Zayn was just as famous as their own band was, even if they were in two completely different genres. "But alright. If it means that much to you, we'll do it. Don't worry about it, mate."

"Great." Zayn looked a lot more relieved at that. "Now, what kind of mischief are you guys going to be getting into? Not everyday you land in California."

"I'm honestly knackered." Harry cleared his throat, feeling the slight haze begin to hit him from the weed. "We've got the concert tomorrow anyways, need to rest up."

"I'll let you get out of it this time," Zayn rolled his eyes. "but only because I know you'll be partying with me at the party next week."

"You got that right." Niall reached over to bump fists with the man. 

"Alright, lads. I'm gonna head out. Lou's probably gonna have a cow that I haven't returned with dinner yet." He gave them a final wink and let himself off the bus, leaving the three boys in his wake. 

"His brothers a fuckin' babe." Niall whispered as soon as the door shut behind him. Harry and Liam both cackled in response, knowing for a fact that the blond had googled him. 

"Let me see." Harry demanded, moving towards him to see the phone. His eyes widened in surprise at the picture he was shown. 

There was a petite boy in nothing but a sheer red robe and tiny black shorts. He had pushed back hair and his body was completely free of any hair, looking pure and innocent and drop dead sexy. 

"Jesus," Harry breathed. "Where has Zayn been hiding this kid?"

"No idea." Niall shrugged. "Don't get your hopes up too high though, H. Really don't think Zayn was messing about with that warning."

"We'll see." Harry smirked, sending a wink to his exasperated band mates. 

His rockstar attitude would wind up getting him in trouble, probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was drained. 

Lanvin had bought out a gym for the night, and had sent all of its runway models there to be paired with professional work out gurus. It was intense, and sweaty, and gross. 

He just wanted to fall asleep as soon as he reached his hotel room. 

This is why he screeched when he noticed someone was laying on his bed already, in what was supposed to be his empty bedroom. 

"Geeze, Lou, calm the fuck down." Zayn grumbled sleepily. "Fuckin' knackered."

"Maybe you shouldn't go out until four in the morning when you know you have obligations the next day." Louis replied, tone snotty. His nerves were resulting in a bad attitude. 

"Oh bugger off." Zayn sighed, waving him away. "Now go shower, you smell."

"Now go shower, you smell." Louis mocked, even though he had already turned to make his way to the bathroom. "I'm not going out by the way! Have to wake up at eight tomorrow to get ready for practice, then it's runway time!"

"I know, bebs!" Zayn shouted so that he could be heard from the other side of the door. "I'm staying in with you."

Louis was surprised by this, so he opened the door again, in all his naked glory, causing Zayn to sputter and cover his eyes. "What?"

"Put some bloody clothes on, you slag!"

"Answer me." Louis whined, pouting ridiculously. "What'd you say?"

"Said I'm gonna stay in and we're gonna have a proper sleep over to prepare for your big day tomorrow." Zayn refused to make eye contact with Louis, knowing the small boy would be getting sappy. "Ordered some room service and champagne already."

Louis cooed loudly, eyes watering as he closed the door. He sniffled as quietly as possible as he smiled, turning on the shower. 

Zayn was truly all he could ever ask for.

 

-

 

Louis was going to die. 

This was it, the end of the line. Louis hopes that Zayn can throw as good of a funeral as he can a party, because this was it. 

"Sweetie, you're sweating like crazy." The make up artist, Lou, cooed. "Nerves?"

"I'm going to have a panic attack, probably." Louis sighed, feeling her sponge pat softly against his hair line where he was probably melting all of her hard work. "I'm sorry. This is my first big show."

"Don't be sorry." Lou frowned, shaking her head. She had bleached hair that was wrapped in a high bun, wearing an all black outfit as most of the backstage workers were wearing. "You're going to kill it. I know Lanvin is excited to have found you, they needed the perfect person to begin this process."

"God, I just don't want to screw this up." Louis took in a deep breath. "This could be my big break."

"Okay, that's where you're messing yourself up." Lou stated with a shake of her head. "You can't think of this as a make or break for your career. This is just another journey for you."

"You're right." Louis grumbled, shaking his head as if that would make the bad thoughts go away. "Okay. You're right. I just need to relax."

"Yeah, there you go," Lou chuckled. She spritzed something on his face, then moved back. "You look amazing. I can't wait to see you out there."

"Thanks Lou. You're the best make up artist I've ever had the pleasure of working with." He complimented as he stood from the chair. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, and beamed at his reflection. 

Lou had covered up the red spots Louis hyperventilated over this morning, and did a sharp cat eye on him that would look good with his mostly dark ensembles. She gave him a tan lippy, almost the same color as his skin. 

All together, he looked like a fucking runway model. 

A runway model for fucking Lanvin, at Paris fucking fashion week. 

A new rush of determination spread through Louis as he made his way to his clothing rack. He could do this. He has been wishing for this kind of chance all of his life. He would make the most of it; he would fucking kill it. 

With that thought in his mind, his confidence sky rocketed. Caroline, the woman set to help him get ready, was waiting for him with a large grin on her face. 

"You already look fantastic! I can't wait to see you all dressed up in your clothes now."

"Thanks, Car." Louis preened under the compliment. "You ready for me?"

"Of course." Caroline scoffed. "I'm always ready."

After that, time sped by. Louis was thrown back and forth between pep talks, getting dressed, and backstage pictures. 

It was exciting and everything Louis had hoped for in this field. He was never bored for a second, it was exciting and fun, and a few of the other models around him were amazing. 

But, now it was time. Louis was the fifth model in line, and he was no where near as anxious as he had been before. Now, he was ready. 

Soon, though, the model in front of him was getting last minute prep before she walked onto the stage. Right before she passed the curtain, she gave Louis a cheeky grin. "Good luck, babe!"

"Thanks Leigh!" Louis grinned. The woman next to him, headset and clipboard in hand was beaming at him as she looked him up and down. 

"You got this. Get out there, hun." She grinned, waving him through. Louis inhaled deeply, and walked. 

It was everything Louis hoped for. 

He kept his face stoic and his walk straight, but inside he was losing it. He knew Zayn was out in the crowd, Trisha and Yaser sitting right next to him. His family was out there and they were as proud of him as he was of himself. 

Once his first walk was done, he was ready to go again. 

Nothing could bring him down after this.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so fuckin' proud of you!" Zayn was beaming, childish grin on his face. "Damn it, you're so talented and everyone was able to see it tonight."

"Thanks, Z." Louis' smile was permanent, it seemed. He had changed and removed his makeup already, now wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a tight red crop top that accentuated his curves. "Now, where's my after party?"

"Oh, you just wait." He smirked, wrapping an arm around his little waist. He led him outside to the truck they'd be taking over, driver waiting for them already. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis questioned, taking a sip of his sparkling water. "You got a surprise for me?"

"Trust me bebs, you don't know the start of if." Zayn winked.

 

-

 

When they reached the club, Louis was immediately surrounded by people he knew and loved. Zayn had managed to get people that Louis damn well knew didn't have the time to stop in Paris for the night, to come see Louis at the after party. 

He was seriously the best thing that had ever happened to Louis. 

"I told you when I saw you a few months back that it'd be no trouble for you to do this, didn't I?" Ed Sheeran beamed as he grabbed two shot glasses from the bar, handing one to Louis. 

"Shut up ya' big know it all." Any bite that could've been it the words was completely undermined by his flushed cheeks and large grin. Ed had been a guest performer on X Factor when Zayn was on, and they had gotten along right from the start. 

Definitely had to be because they were both total nerds with a talent for music. 

Before anything more could be said between the two, someone else reached the bar behind Louis, making Ed lose his attention. 

"Shit, what're you doing here?" Louis jumped at the shout, watching as Ed walked to stand next to Louis, facing the other way. Louis turned to see who he could be talking to, and immediately blushed down to his toes. 

Harry fucking Styles was at his after party. 

He was literally going to kill Zayn for not giving him any warning. 

"Got requested to perform at a pretty boy's party." Harry winked, nodding at Louis. 

"Wow, that's so cool." Louis blurted, eyes wide as he looked at the man in front of him. He was even sexier in person, if that made sense. 

One Direction was on X Factor, the same season as Zayn, but they came in third place. It didn't matter in the end, though, because they were now doing world tours. 

Louis has always been a big fan of all genres of music, but especially enjoyed the low crooning and beautiful rhythms of Harry's music. He knew Zayn was still friends with them, but had actually never gotten to meet them. 

Until today. 

When Louis looked around, he noticed with a burst of anger, that he was now left alone with Harry. Ed, that little shit. 

He quickly drank the shot the ginger man had offered him, placing the glass back onto the counter top before offering Harry a smile. 

"You mean a lot to Zayn." Harry's gaze was almost analytical. "He wouldn't explain why, but I think I might get it now."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You do talk a lot of shit, don't you?"

Harry cackled at that, running a hand through his hair in order to push it away from his face. "Sorry. I just--- you're really good at charming people. Everyone I've talked to at this party is in love with you, I think."

Louis became bashful at the comment, looking down at the ground instead of at the man in front of him. 

"I don't know if that's made you uncomfortable, shit, I must've drank more than I thought before I came over here." Louis wasn't sure if it was the lights, but it looked like Harry was blushing. 

"No, no way, you didn't make me uncomfortable." Louis shook his head, placing a hand on his bicep in order to get his attention. "That was really sweet of you to say."

"Alright, sick." Harry gave a lopsided grin. "Zayn said you really liked our music?"

Louis gasped excitedly, "I do love your music. I always tell Zayn that if I wasn't required to vote for him, I'd vote for you guys instead."

"No way," Harry chuckled. "he must love that."

"He knows he's talented, I'm not going to inflate his ego anymore than it already is." Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. "I actually went to your show in New York, I was there for a photo shoot and just had to go."

"You should've told Zayn to tell us," Harry cursed the man in his head. "we could've given you the whole backstage VIP experience."

Louis giggled at that, shaking his head. Harry wanted to do everything in his power to keep him making that same noise. 

"'Arry! What the fuck, mate? You disappeared!" Louis made an excited noise at the appearance of Niall and Liam, the guitarist and drummer of the band. 

"Guys, meet Louis Malik." Harry introduced instead. Both boys sent Louis heart stopping smiles, making him feel like a hopeless fan boy.

"Congrats, mate!" Niall shouted, patting Louis on the back. "We watched the runway show, you looked bloody fantastic."

"Yeah! It was so cool that they had you wear clothing from the male and female line. You're making quite the splash." Liam was beaming as if it was the coolest thing ever. Louis needed another shot. 

Instead of having to reply to either boy, though, he was saved by Zayn. Who he would definitely have to talk to later. 

"Boys! I see you've met my little brother." Zayn winked, grinning down at Louis. "You lot ready to put on a show?"

The three boys nodded excitedly, Niall setting his bottle of beer onto the counter.

"Great, let's get this party started." Harry winked at Louis, purposely brushing against him as they walked away. 

Louis ordered another shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was miserable when he woke up the next morning. 

His head was pounding, his body was uncomfortably sore, and the sun was beating down on his face all the way from the large window across the room. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Louis whined, sending a middle finger in Zayn's general direction. "You really had some fun last night."

"Fuck," Louis groaned. "did I black out?"

"I don't think so, but you were close to it." Louis opened one of his eyes, noticing Zayn was fully dressed and laying next to him on his phone. "I wasn't aware of how big your crush on Harry Styles was."

"Oh no," Louis pouted. "What did I do?"

"Besides make a total fool of yourself?" Zayn's question was obviously rhetorical as Louis groaned. "Not much."

"God, leave me here to die." Louis moaned as he turned in order to place his pillow over his head. "Fuck."

"I'm just kidding." Zayn chuckled, slapping a hand down in between Louis' shoulder blades. The boy shrieked in response, snuggling further into his blankets. "You were a bit of a moron, but not more than usual. More charming than anything of course."

"You're required to say that." Louis pouted, sending a narrow eyed look to Zayn. "What about Harry Styles? Let's talk more about him."

"Bloody teenage girl, you are." Zayn sucked on his teeth, shaking his head. He slipped himself out of his tight jeans and jacket, burrowing under the covers with Louis. "I could go for a nap. I'm big spoon."

Louis rolled his eyes, but moved over anyways. "Whatever. Like you're ever anything else."

 

-

 

The next time the two boys woke up, it was well into the day. Zayn had nothing to do for the next few weeks, a huge surprise, and Louis also had a bit of a break after a wild fashion week. 

"Let's go on vacation." Louis whined, scrolling through his laptop. He was only wearing some underwear and one of Zayn's hoodies, looking through a travel blog. "I want to swim in beautiful water. I want to tan naked, and drink margaritas all day."

"You do that normally." Zayn scoffed. 

"Shut up." Louis stuck his tongue out. "Who are you texting?"

"Harry just texted me asking if we'd like to join them for dinner." Zayn replied, nonchalant. Louis slammed his laptop closed to look at him. 

"Okay, what the fuck? Tell him yes and let's go get ready you lazy dick." Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. 

"You're a literal mess, and no where near as subtle as you think." He countered, stretching. "I literally just have to put jeans on. You need to go get ready."

Louis huffed in response, but got up from the bed and wandered over toward his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a grey knit sweater, making his way to the bathroom. "Do I have time to shower?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out!" Zayn shouted from the next room. Louis nodded to himself, not bothering to lock the door as he turned the shower on. 

He was in and out pretty quickly, washing his body and hair thoroughly to make sure there was no evidence of the night before. 

When he was out he got dressed and blow dried his hair, pushing it back into a quiff so that it stayed out of his face. Once he deemed himself ready, he went out to meet Zayn, who was still laying in bed but now with his jeans and jacket from earlier back on. 

"You ready?" Zayn questioned, sitting up. Louis nodded in response, so the older man reached out and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the hotel. 

As far as the media knew, Louis was Zayn's adopted brother. There was no other explanation other than that, but Louis still made a face just thinking about when they used to get papped, only for the headlines to make it seem like they were romantically involved. 

Sure, Zayn had been Louis' first kiss, along with everything else. But that wasn't something that was being led anywhere else. Zayn has always been Louis' right hand, and he was never more comfortable with anyone than him. 

Their close relationship and Louis' walls caused any romantic ventures for Louis to always get cut short. Louis used to get bitter over it, but now he understood that just meant that none of them were right for him. None of them could understand. 

Louis shook the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to stray down a dark path. When he looked up he realized that Zayn was leading him into a nice restaurant that was a block over from the hotel they were staying at. 

Louis peeked up immediately, looking around to see if he could find any of the trio. He heard Zayn chuckle, and the man punched his shoulder. "Will you chill out?"

"Leave me alone." Louis pouted. 

"Aw, is Zayn bullying you, babe?" Louis jumped as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, blushing furiously when he realized it was Harry. 

"Yeah, Louis, was I bullying you?" Zayn smirked. Louis scowled at the man, kicking at his ankle. 

"You look a lot better than I expected you to." Harry commented, making Louis cringe. "No-- I didn't mean that in a bad way. I'm just-- sorry, I thought you'd be sick? I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come tonight." Harry looked embarrassed by his stammering, scratching at the back of his neck. 

"It's okay." Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. Harry Styles was definitely a secret dork, very unlike the way he was presented in the media. "I heard I was a mess last night already." He nudged Zayn. 

"Hey!" Louis turned to see Niall and Liam walk in, both with wide grins on their face.

"Hey, guys." Louis smiled, waving. "How're you feeling?" He asked Niall, knowing from pictures that they had been at about the same level of trashed last night. 

"Got a liver of steel, me." Niall replied proudly, thumping his chest with his fist. "Nothing can throw me down. What about you? I've never had anyone drink as much as me and not be dead the next day."

"I woke up feeling shit." Louis snorted. "But Zaynie cuddled me to health again." He made kissy noises, and was interrupted by a star struck waitress coming over to them. 

"I'm so sorry for the wait! Is there five of you?" She was flushed, and Louis felt for her. He was used to people's reactions to his brother, but he couldn't imagine seeing Zayn and the other three. That could put any teenager in shock. 

"Yes, love, just us five." Louis smiled. She turned an even darker red as she turned to grab some menus, leading them to a large circular booth in an almost hidden corner. Clever girl. "Thank you." Zayn winked, watching as she giggled and walked away. 

"You two probably just made her hyperventilate." Liam chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Not me," Louis shook his head. "But I would t doubt seeing you lot made her lose it."

"You're pretty enough to take all of the attention off of us." Harry whispered into Louis' ear as he slid into the booth next to him. Louis gave him a bashful smile, replying with a quiet murmur of thank you. 

"No secrets." Zayn waved his hand in front of Louis' face. 

"Oh shut up." Louis rolled his eyes, slapping the hand away.

"I dunno, I agree with Zayn." Niall flashed a wicked grin. "What kind of secrets are you guys telling each other over there?"

"Fuck off, Ni." Harry chuckled, flipping him off. Instead of letting his arm fall back on the table where he had it before, he let it fall around Louis. The small boy bit his bottom lip to hide a smile. 

He really enjoyed Harry's company, and he was starting to think Harry enjoyed his too.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis groaned, exhausted, as he sat in the uncomfortable airport chair. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his face, and a hat pulled down as well, but the florescent lights still managed to overwhelm him. 

"Will you be quiet." Zayn hissed, pinching Louis' thigh. The younger boy whined, slapping at his hand. "Go get some snacks or something, we should be boarding soon."

"Fine." Louis huffed. He sat up from the chair and made his way to one of the stores that they were sitting by, stepping into the first one he saw. He grabbed a bag of chips, and a pack of gum for take off, before stopping at the magazine shelf. 

There were several blurbs and pictures pasted onto covers that highlighted fashion week. It made Louis proud and unbelievably excited to know that he even had a small part in the madness of it all. 

As he perused, he grabbed the latest edition of Vogue, that was completely centered around Paris Fashion Week. As he grabbed it, though, something in his peripheral stopped him. 

He looked over toward the bottom of the rack, realizing that what caught his eye was actually a picture of Harry. 

Louis smiled at the sight, picking up the magazine in order to look through it and see what it talked about. 

Louis had a wonderful time with the band and Zayn, both at his party and when they spent time together the day after. The boys were both funny and charismatic, making it almost impossible not to adore them. 

And, Louis' once ridiculous, mindless crush on Harry was breaching dangerous territory. He flirted with Harry on autopilot, he didn't even realize he was doing it until Harry started reciprocating. He couldn't understand it at first, but especially after their last meeting he thought maybe there was a chance Harry liked him too. 

Louis cheered quietly when he finally reached Harry's spread, his eyes reading over it mindlessly to try to figure out the main idea of the article. 

But, as he read on, he wished he hadn't even opened the magazine in the first place. 

 

\---and what of Harry's love life? Simple. The singer is notorious for his multiple rumored lovers and his appreciation for groupies. While he recently publicly denied allegations of dating pop star Taylor Swift, Styles was recently seen out and about schmoozing with an unnamed girl--- who is GORG. They appeared together over the weekend, and even attended a fashion week even in Paris together. Is romance in the air? 

 

Underneath the blurb there was a collage of photos of Harry holding hands, kissing, and groping a girl. Louis pursed his lips as he looked at her, the typical tall and beautiful type. Of course. Harry would definitely choose her over him any day, and he doesn't blame him at all for it. 

With a heavy feeling in his gut, Louis put both magazines away and took his snacks to the counter. He picked up a few candy bars while he was at it, deciding comfort food would be priority once he got home. 

As he walked toward Zayn in the waiting area he left him in, Louis was in a daze. He was embarrassed, and honestly, a bit sad. He had thought that Harry was sending him signals that he was interested, thought his careful touches and sweetness meant something. 

But of course not. Maybe it was just Harry being a genuine guy. 

He rolled his eyes and attempted to calm him self down, trying to seem nonchalant as he reached Zayn who seemed to be waiting on him. 

He was fine. He would live. He got a little heartbroken and felt even more stupid, but it was okay. 

He had Zayn, and he had just finished walking Paris fashion week. 

He'd be fine without Harry Styles. 

 

-

 

As they took their seats on the plane, Louis only half heartedly listened to Zayn ramble on about Paris. He was still pretty deep in his own thoughts, berating himself for getting his hopes up. 

"Lou?" The blue eyed boy looked over, raising an eyebrow at Zayn to encourage him to go on. The man in front of him was biting his lip, looking a bit sheepish. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Z." Louis frowned, reaching out with his hand open. Zayn intertwined their fingers and sighed, nodding his head. 

"I'd really like to ask you to not get involved with Harry." Zayn cringed as if he was ashamed by his wording. "I mean, you can be friends with whoever you want, bab. I'm not telling you any different. Just... be careful with your heart, you know? I only want you happy, and I want you to find someone who deserves you."

"Aw, Z," Louis couldn't help but sniffle. Here he was already realizing his dumb luck, and Zayn was stressing out because he thought he never would. He was the best possible friend Louis could ever asked for. "You're gonna make me cry, you fucker."

"I just wanted you to know." Zayn shrugged his shoulders. "Your own fault you're such a fuckin' baby."

"Ugh, you ruin every moment we have you dick." Louis punched him in the arm, chuckling a bit at his exaggerated shout of pain. "But, I get it. I've already told myself to back off."

"But the thing is, he probably won't." Louis was suddenly aware of the sunglasses covering him, so he rolled his eyes freely. Trust me, he wanted to shout, he's not that interested. "I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, my love," Louis sighed, turning toward the window he was sat by to look out at the bright, beautiful day. "I'll take care of myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and I apologize for that! I'm just not very motivated for this story. If you guys have any ideas or questions, please comment! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Louis hummed to himself as he looked down at his grocery list, trying to figure out why it felt like he was forgetting something. He had already gotten the main essentials (cheap wine, pasta, and ice cream), but he had such a nagging feeling in the back of his head. 

"You okay?" Louis squealed in surprise, jumping. The person who had spoken to him chuckled, and he cursed his reflexes. 

He turned around, surprised to see an attractive man standing behind him. He was bigger than Louis, much bigger, with muscled biceps and facial hair. Of course he made a fool out of himself in front of this hunk. 

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I'm forgetting something and it's driving me nuts." Louis rambled, blushing from embarrassment. His nonsense got another laugh from the man, though, so maybe it was okay. 

"Maybe I could help?" He questioned with a grin. Louis couldn't help but smile back; this guy was flirting with him!

It had been two weeks since the whole Harry fiasco, and the model hadn't heard from the rockstar since. He figured it was probably for the best, anyways. 

Louis watched as the man peeked at his cart behind him, and felt embarrassed all over again. He probably seemed like such a loser with a cart full of comfort food. 

And okay, maybe he wasn't completely okay with Harry not writing him, and he finally came to grips with the idea that it was all a one weekend thing. It was a good enough excuse to him to shop for some shit food that was totally against his usual diet plan. 

"Well, personally, I think you're missing a movie and some chips. But, that's just me." He continued on, shrugging his shoulders. "My names Ryan, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ryan. I appreciate your suggestions." Louis winked. "'M names Louis."

"Pretty name for a pretty boy." Louis felt his face heating up, giggling pathetically at the cliche line. It's been awhile since someone's tried to chat him up, not his fault. 

"Well, Ryan, I hope you're not judging me for my comfort food." Louis made a show of pouting his lips. 

"Nah, no way." Ryan replied, leaning against his own cart. Louis took a peak at the contents, then gave Ryan a skeptical look when he saw that it was filled with different vegetables and entrees that could cook something homemade. "I'm serious! I've needed comfort food before too, I get it." His smile had a pitying edge to it, which made Louis uneasy. He didn't need pity. He just wanted to wallow in his self esteem issues for a weekend.

"Well, thanks for the advice." Louis wasn't sure what else to say, but kind of wanted to get the mans number. 

It seemed they had the same idea, because they both opened their mouth to speak at the same time. Louis closed his own with a soft chuckle, raising an eyebrow in the mans direction to urge him to continue. "Could I possibly get your number? Maybe we could eat some comfort food and watch movies together this weekend."

Louis beamed, nodding his head before handing Ryan his phone. The man grinned as he typed into it before handing it back. "I texted myself. I'll message you later?"

"Alright, sounds good." Louis turned back toward his cart. "Maybe I'll see you later." He waved with a wink, a smile on his face as he walked over to the check out line. 

He was perfectly fine without Harry Styles. 

 

-

 

"You seriously didn't get his number?" Niall questioned incredulously, throwing one of his fries at him. "You dumb fuck!"

"I know." Harry groaned, his head falling back to bang against the wall. It had been two weeks since he texted Zayn asked for Louis' number, and the man still hadn't replied. Harry had a feeling he didn't approve of them. "I didn't think Zayn was that serious about staying away from him."

"Obviously he has a really close relationship to Louis." Liam stated with a shrug of his shoulders, taking a large bite out of his burger. The trio hadn't seen each other since they left separately from Paris, but now they were all back in London, so they had decided to meet at Harry's for dinner. "I think some shit went down with Louis before, and that's why he's so protective. I tried to talk to him about how they met, and the only thing he'd say was that they've known each other since they were kids."

Harry pursed his lips at the though, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Could that be it? Was Louis dealing with some private shit that made Zayn think Harry wouldn't be able to deal with?

It pissed him off a bit, honestly. It wasn't Zayn's decision if he was going to get with Louis. It should be the boys own choice. Harry wasn't some scum bag like he knew the media portrayed him to be, he was respectful, and he honestly just wanted to get to know Louis. 

The boy was beautiful, and funny, and sweet. Niall had been ridiculing him since they met at the after party, because even he could tell how smitten Harry was with the model. He could treat Louis how the boy deserved. He just needed the chance to prove himself. 

"How's it going with Cara?" Liam questioned. Harry shrugged, not really too effected. "Your date was all over the papers the next day." He put air quotes around the word date, which made Harry laugh. 

"It was fine. Cara and I have been friends for a while, so it's not a hardship to hang out with her. I'd rather PR set me up with her than someone else." He answered. Cara was a rising model, and Harry had known her since they bonded over a shared loved of fruity drinks at a club about a year back. They partied together occasionally, and even shared a large group of friends that would sometimes meet for dinner. Having his PR team make him kiss her a few times wasn't the worst option, especially considering the situations they've put him in before. 

"Contracts almost up." Niall reminded him. His fellow band mates couldn't help but laugh at him, Harry handing him a napkin to wipe the ketchup off of his face. "It's all on you how ya want to set it up, mate. Come out or leave. Whatever you decide is fine with us. We'll make money off the next suits that come around."

Harry gave the blond a genuine smile, nodding his head. Even if things didn't go well with Louis, he was still dead set on coming out as soon as he got the chance. It was exhausting trying to maintain the same persona for so long.

But, he thought to himself as he continued eating, it definitely wouldn't hurt if he came out with a pretty thing like Louis on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments on the last update! I'm finally done with finals, so I'll be able to get back to updating more now. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Zaynie," Louis sang as he entered said mans house. He knew he was home, for the honest answer of looking at his location on Life360. The app was such a gift. "I know you're home, you dick."

He still didn't get a reply, and rolled his eyes. The mans house wasn't big enough to have the excuse of not hearing him call his name. He jogged up the stairs, heading toward the mans bedroom, only to open the door and find him sleeping.

"It's two in the afternoon." Louis chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Zayn was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a shirt, obvious going out clothes. "Oh, what a dork."

The smaller boy climbed into the bed and sighed, poking at the older mans cheek, only to get a loud snore in response. It made him giggle, and he decided the man probably needed the rest he was trying to get.

Louis turned the TV on to pass the time, humming to himself as he tried to find something that wasn't a rerun or boring. He groaned when nothing met his fancy, and reached for his phone, only to remember it was dead. "Damn it."

He looked around and found Zayn's on his nightstand, grabbing it and inputting the passcode. They had an unofficial rule that they would tell each other whenever they changed it.

He grinned at the background, realizing it was a picture of the two together from way back when. He loved Zayn with all his heart.

The boy messed around, playing a few of the dumb games the man had on it, before deciding to text Trisha, Louis' own adoptive mother and Zayn's biological, remembering that they were going to meet for dinner at some point in the coming week.

But, he was surprised to see a preview of a text from Harry asking about him when he opened up the messages.

Louis peaked at Zayn from the corner of his eye, before clicking on the message history. 

From: Harry  
Hey Z! Would you mind giving me Lou's number? Thanks man

There wasn't a reply, and Louis couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at the fact that the text was from over two weeks ago. Why wouldn't Zayn tell Louis that Harry was asking about him?

The boy pursed his lips before making a split decision. 

To: Harry  
Ya. It's xxx-xxx-xxxx. 

Louis deleted the message as soon as he saw it was sent, and waited to see if Harry would reply. The man didn't within the twenty minutes it took for Zayn to wake up, and Louis hoped he still wouldn't after that.

"Lou?" Zayn groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "Fuck. 'Ve got the hangover from hell."

"I can tell, party boy. It's nearly three o'clock." Louis chuckled as the man made an opposing noise again, covering his eyes with an arm.

"What's up?" He croaked, sitting up and rubbing at his temples. Louis waited for him to turn and look at him, giving him a smirk when he did so.

"I have a date tonight." Zayn's eyes widened, a big grin forming on his face.

"No shit, with that dude from the grocery store?" When Louis nodded his head, Zayn cheered. "Fuckin' sweet, beb. Do you know what you're doing?"

"Wine and dessert at the Angler." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at the name, recognizing the restaurant. Louis had knew exactly the place too, it was pricey but delicious. He had gone only once for a meeting for a modeling job.

"So what're you here for, then? Figured a princess like you would be at home getting ready by now." His teasing grin made Louis roll his eyes, but he was telling the truth. Louis valued his appearance, and liked to impress people. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"I wanted you to help me get read, ya tit." Zayn's face scrunched up in confusion, making Louis bite his lip. 

"Help you get ready? Why do you need me to help you get ready?"

"I just..." Louis cleared his throat. "Should I like... tone it down?" Zayn scowled at the suggestion, shaking his head immediately. He sat up and turned his body to make direct contact with Louis, reaching for his hands and intertwining their fingers together.

"Louis, you're beautiful. You're beautiful when you're wearing basketball shorts, you're beautiful when you're wearing one of your dresses, and you're beautiful everywhere in between. If this guy has an issue that you like to wear whatever the fuck you want to wear, then might as well find out he's a scum bag right off the bat."

Louis couldn't help but get a bit emotional over his best friends' speech. He untangled their hands and crawled into the skinny mans lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're my favorite."

Zayn chuckled in his ear. "You're my favorite too, darling."

 

-

 

Louis was chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, fixing the short skirt he had on, as he stared at the front of the restaurant he was supposed to meet Ryan at. He was nervous, even after all of Zayn's coaxing. He wasn't sure if he could handle another rejection from a man he was attracted to, honestly. 

Even though Harry's rejection wasn't really his fault, he was straight (or bisexual) and he had a girlfriend. Or a hook up, but still. Louis knew when he wasn't wanted.

He took a final deep breath before entering the restaurant, the sharply dressed woman at the entrance smiling and asking for a name. Louis paused, realizing he wasn't sure, before simply stating Ryan. She nodded her head in understanding and led him to a booth, pressed up against a window. Ryan was already sitting down, messing about on his phone, until he noticed Louis' presence.

Louis gulped as the man looked him up and down, not being able to tell if there was any reaction either good or bad. He hoped he wasn't going to be a dick. 

"Hey!" He greeted Louis as the boy slid into the booth across from him. "How're you doing tonight?"

"Great," Louis smiled, trying to hide his relief. So far so good. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah, tons of times, I'm determined to try everything off their dessert menu at least once." Louis chuckled at his enthusiasm, before taking a look at the menu himself. They passed the time talking, Ryan making him laugh with stories from his days in college, and about his family.

He was a nice guy. He was cute, and he had a sweet personality.

But... Louis just didn't feel... it. He enjoyed talking to him, and they shared four different dessert while sucking down a bottle of wine, and he was having fun. He just couldn't see anything passed having a good time with him, though. There wasn't a spark.

Louis was sipping at his wine, looking around the restaurant, when he unexpectedly locked eyes with the last person he expected to see.

Harry was sitting a few tables away with a group of people, but his eyes were locked onto Louis. The smaller boy had no idea how long the musician had been watching them, and couldn't decipher the expression on his face. He also had absolutely no idea how to respond.

Did he wave? Did he ignore him? Maybe he should just pretend he didn't even notice him? Harry never texted him, and doubted he even replied to Zayn. He must've just lost interest in contacting the boy by the time Louis had the chance to text him his number.

Harry's lips were pursed, but he lifted his hand in a short wave. Louis smiled, albeit a small, unsure one, and waved back. It was then that he looked at the other people at the table, and cringed at the sight of the same woman from the magazine cover sitting right next to him. Fuck. 

Louis felt that same embarrassment creep up on him all over again, and turned back to Ryan, who was finishing off a slice of cheesecake. "You okay, Lou?" He questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry, just recognized someone over there." Louis replied with a shrug. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, knew that he was obviously flushed. Damn it, why of all places, did Harry have to bring his girlfriend and friends to this restaurant when he was trying to enjoy himself with a great guy?

"Hey, Lou." The model froze, eyes widening as he turned to look at the man standing beside their table. Harry had spoken to him, but his green eyes were locked onto an equally surprised Ryan.

"Oh shit, hey, you're Harry Styles!" Ryan smiled, giving him a nod of his head in greeting. Harry's neutral expression didn't change, but gave the same greeting back. It was so fucking awkward. "Louis, you know Harry Styles?"

"Does he not know you just walked Paris Fashion Week?" Harry snorted rudely. Louis wanted to melt in his seat, as Ryan gave him a curious look. "Louis' a model. A wonderful one, at that."

"I didn't know that..." Ryan trailed off, suddenly looking just as awkward as Louis felt. Why was Harry acting like this? It was just Louis' luck. What a nightmare of a first date.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Harry questioned, finally letting his gaze fall back on the small boy sitting in front of him. Louis' voice was caught in his throat, and he looked over at Ryan to see how he was reacting.

"I'm about to get the check, anyways, Louis." Ryan gave him an easy going smile, and it broke Louis' heart. He'd have to make this up to him. While he was admittedly lacking the romantic chemistry he was hoping for, the man was still a sweetheart, and Louis could probably learn to really like him. They just needed a chance that Harry seemed hell bent on avoiding. Louis stood from his chair and Ryan moved toward him, giving him a hug. 

He pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, and Louis blushed as Harry cleared his throat. "I'll text you?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Ryan. I had a lot of fun." Louis smiled, trying his best to ignore Harry. The older man grinned back, giving Louis and Harry a wave goodbye before heading toward the waitress to get the check. "Harry, what is your problem?"

The mans eyebrows raised in surprise, but his mixed signals were giving Louis a headache. "You were being so rude to Ryan. Aren't you busy, anyways? Your girlfriend is over there."

Harry's expression darkened, seemingly frustrated. "Lou, it's not what you think."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Louis scoffed, shaking his head. "It's fine, Harry. We're not together, and never have been. You don't me an explanation just like I don't owe you one."

Harry's expression turned to a hurt one, but Louis didn't feel guilt over it. It was true. They had hung out together, and shared what Louis thought was excellent chemistry, but that was it. Louis had already come to terms with the fact that he needed to get over his crush. 

"You mean to tell me you don't want to talk? Because I damn well do." Harry questioned, stepping further into Louis' personal space. The young model peered over his shoulder, his suspicions becoming confirmed when he realized just how many people were staring in their direction; including Harry's own dinner partners.

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't have this type of conversation here." Louis replied quietly, sighing. He picked up his phone and wallet from the table, moving away from Harry. "I know you have my number now, so you can text me later."

"No." Louis turned back toward the man. "I won't text you, because we're going to go to my flat right now."

He watched as the man went back to his table, said a few words, and grabbed his belongings. The girl from before laughed at Harry, and sent a smirk in Louis' direction. He couldn't tell if she was being rude, or if Harry might have had more secrets than even Louis expected.

Said man walked back over to him and placed a large hand on his lower back, leading him out the back door of the restaurant and toward the parking lot.

Hopefully, he would get the answers he desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I've already rewritten it three different times, lmao. I'm really excited for the next chapter though, so expect it soon!!


	10. Chapter 10

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat at the marble island in Harry's kitchen, a hot cup of tea placed in front of him. Said man was facing the stove in front of him, forcing Louis to stare at his back in hopes that he'd turn around and make the tension disappear. 

"Harry..." Louis sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He was exhausted, and honestly just wanted to get the conversation over with so he could go home and get to bed. "If you want to talk, let's please just talk. I need to get back home."

The musician turned around, holding his own cup of tea he had just made. Louis knew he had purposely made two different batches in order to stall, and it made him want to roll his eyes. 

"Who was that guy you were with?" Harry questioned. 

"Who was that girl you were with?" Louis countered, narrowing his eyes. Harry didn't have any right to be asking questions here. He wanted to talk, he didn't tell Louis he wanted to interrogate him. 

"Cara is my friend." Harry replied sternly, pursing his lips. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his serious expression made Louis frustrated. 

"Do you grope all of your friends?" Louis asked, taking a sip of his drink. His throat was suddenly dry. 

"Louis, it's not like that at all." Harry sighed. "I'm... well, I don't really like labels, but I guess you could say I'm bisexual. I lean more towards men, but there are a few woman that have also caught my eye before, so---"

Louis didn't even try to hide his eye roll. "I don't care about your past sexual history, Harry. It's honestly the last thing I want to hear about."

"Sorry," A blush formed on his cheeks, and Louis suspected that the man was embarrassed of his rambling. "I got off topic. I'm not saying Cara, though. It's that simple. She's an upcoming model for Victoria's Secret---"

"Of course she is." Louis mumbled to himself quietly. His self esteem was rapidly deflating. 

"---so we are basically giving each other free promo. We have the same PR team, and they are still a bit iffy on coming out, so that's the plan they have set right now. They just wanted me to go out with her and get a few pictures of us all over each other to run through the press and get people talking. We run in similar circles, and she's honestly just a really good friend."

"Harry, as wonderful as that is, it's really none of my business anyways." Louis finished off his cup, and made to stand. "I should probably just get going."

"No, Louis, damn it." Harry cursed, making Louis freeze. The older man was running a hand through his long curly hair, obviously frustrated. "What I'm trying to say is that I want it to be your business. I really like you, babe. I'd like to see how it plays out between us."

It was Louis' turn to blush and stammer this time. "What?" He asked dumbly. 

"Louis," Harry groaned. "I asked Zayn for your number weeks ago, I wanted to keep in touch, but he never replied until today, strangely enough. Then, I go out with my friends, and see you on a date with some douche."

"Hey," Louis frowned. "Don't be rude. Ryan is a perfectly nice guy, and Zayn was only doing what he thought was right."

"That's not the point, we keep getting off track," Harry huffed. "I like you, Louis. I thought you might have liked me too. We have this crazy chemistry-- I just, I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

"Really?" Louis squeaked, face heating up. This was the last scenario he had pictured on the way to Harry's home. 

"Yeah," Harry walked around the island and stepped close to Louis, setting his hands on the arms of the seat he was in. Louis only felt more flushed at the close contact, slightly embarrassed that he was acting like such a kid in this situation. He was basically a blushing fucking virgin, and that wasn't him at all. Harry reduced him to mush. "Lou, can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, guiding him down to press their lips together. 

Harry's lips were soft and slightly dry, but the kiss was warm and sweet. They both tasted like the tea they had been drinking, and Louis had never felt so comfortable in the arms of someone else before. 

His childhood was a rocky one, to put it lightly. It caused him to have trust issues, including constant anxiety over abandonment and jealousy. He had trouble controlling his emotions, and he had a constant need for attention. 

But here, wrapped in Harry's arms, lips pressed together in a soft kiss; he had never felt safer. 

 

-

 

"Fuck," Louis giggled as he bumped into something. It left a sharp pain in his side, and he was pretty sure it was some sort of desk or night stand. "Harry, where the fuck is your light switch?"

"Babe, relax," Harry pressed their lips together for what felt like the hundredth time of the night, but he was chuckling too much for it to be a proper kiss. "just move a little bit to your right--- fuck!" He laughed again when Louis bumped into what he was sure was a dresser. "Not your right, baby. My right."

"You're such a dick." Louis giggled, but finally felt Harry's bed touch the tips of his fingers. A second later, a small light turned on, and Louis peeked up. 

Harry had turned on a desk lamp, and it lit up his fond smile. Louis grinned in response before dramatically falling backwards.

The bed was soft, with soft black sheets and a dark blue quilt made of silk. He never wanted to get up again. "I'm never getting up again."

"I like the sound of that." Harry hopped into the bed, holding himself above Louis' body. The movement made Louis let out a shriek, and Harry only cackled in response. 

"You perv!" The model laughed, punching his pectoral lightly. "God, what do I see in you?"

"Something good, I hope." Harry's tone had turned a bit serious, and Louis could feel the soft, sappy look his face was melting into. How was he already so fond of this dumb rockstar?

Instead of continuing the conversation, Louis puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Harry granted him one, then two, and a few more pecks until Louis got frustrated. 

"Kiss me like you mean it." He demanded grumpily. Harry smirked, but followed through with the command. 

His arms were on either side of Louis' head, using them to hold himself up because he was sure he would squish the poor boy if he let his weight fall into him. It helped him keep control of the kiss though, purposely moving away every so often just to hear the small, needy whimpers Louis would respond with. 

Louis felt himself get more and more into the make out session, letting Harry completely dominate it with his tongue exploring his mouth. He was sure if this continued any longer, they'd cross a line he wasn't sure he wanted them to cross yet. 

Thankfully, Harry made the decision for them. He suddenly rolled off of Louis' body, spreading out his lanky limbs on the bed next to him. Louis turned to his side, gazing at the man that had suddenly turned his world upside down. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Louis murmured into the quiet room, their heavy breathing being the only other noise. 

"I want to be with you, I want to try this... whatever this is." Harry said, turning to look Louis in the eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Can we..." Louis bit at his bottom lip nervously. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a bit? I just... I want it to be just us for a little? If that makes any sense?"

"Yeah, baby," the nickname made Louis squirm in pleasure, and he was sure Harry knew it. "I like that idea. Get to be us, just us, for a while."

"Yeah," Louis smiled, before sitting up. "can I crash here?"

"Yeah, that's fine, it's why I brought us in here, honestly. Was hoping for a cuddle." He winked with a sly grin. 

"Good, I want a cuddle too." Louis beamed, before slipping out of his jeans and curling under the silk covers. Harry did the same, but stripped out of his sheer blouse and tight jeans before joining him. 

"That's my side, you know." He teased as he got comfortable, wrapping a muscular arm around Louis' waist. 

"Well, too bad." Louis replied with a nip to his nose. Harry rolled his eyes playfully, before moving to turn off the desk light. Once he settled back into the bed, he curled up close behind Louis, spooning him with his rims wrapped around his waist. 

"G'night, baby." He mumbled into Louis' ear. 

"Night, rockstar." Louis hummed back, letting sleep overcome him. 

The night hadn't been so bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis struggled as he tried to move through the revolving doors in front of him, while carrying the grocery bags in his hands at the same time. 

He could obviously see the doorman just inside the lobby, but the old man was either acting oblivious or honestly didn't see Louis' struggle. Either way, the boy couldn't help but curse him in his head.

It had been three weeks since the day he and Harry had begun... whatever it was that they were. It was fun, and the secrecy made the whole thing a sort of thrill ride for them both. On top of the fact that the chemistry between them still managed to feel like electricity, their sex life was also slowly developing into Louis' biggest fantasies.

Harry was always on the same page as him, even out of the bedroom. Louis was enjoying every minute of their time together.

And, it was starting to become a lot easier lying to Zayn, as much as it also made Louis feel guilty. The older man seemed to assume Louis was totally over the boyband, and rarely mentioned them. It also made it easier that the man was hard at work in the studio, working on his next album.

Louis hummed to himself as he finally reached the elevator, reaching into his pocket to grab the key, and unlock the ninth floor. The elevator ride was quick and Louis as grateful for it, because the large brown paper bags in his arms were beginning to get too heavy for him.

He grabbed the key once the doors opened, and called Harry's named loudly as he went directly to the kitchen. He huffed out a breath as he dropped them onto the counter, wiggling his arms out a bit in order to gain proper feeling in them.

"Hey, baby." Louis looked up with a grin, eyes shamelessly rolling up and down Harry's half naked body. "Got everything?"

Louis nodded his head in response, before pressing their lips together. Harry hummed in appreciation, large hands curling around Louis' hips as he moved their bodies closer together. "Love makin' out with you." Harry announced with a lazy smile when they pulled apart.

"I'm kind of a fan. Like, seven out of ten, probably." Louis joked with a shrug of his shoulders, making Harry pout. The smaller boy laughed in response before moving away from him and going back to the bags to empty them.

He had spent the night the day before, and Harry had invited him to stay the next day and enjoy dinner with his bandmates. Louis had accepted the invitation easily, and even decided he'd take over on the cooking front.

"What're you going to make?" Harry questioned, leaning against the counter. He kept his eyes on the things Louis set in front of him.

Louis set out all of the ingredients for homemade fettuccine alfredo, and Harry hummed, pleased. "Chicken alfredo? Not from a jar? I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"My cooking and my big bum." Louis retorted, to which Harry easily agreed with. They giggled together, and Harry pressed one more kiss to Louis' lips before heading toward the back hallway that led to the bedrooms. 

"I'm gonna take a shower!" He announced. He paused in the hallways entry, and Louis raised an eyebrow to question why. "I suddenly remembered I'm afraid of taking showers alone."

Louis burst into laughter. "Should I call your babysitter?"

Harry pouted in response. "No. You're my new babysitter. This has all been training."

"You act old enough to still need a babysitter." Louis rolled his eyes, but his actions contradicted his attitude as he let himself start walking toward the other man. Harry grinned, face scrunched up, as he led them both down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Harry's bedroom was huge, with the softest king size bed on the planet right in the middle of it. He had a large balcony attached to the bedroom, and he was high enough that it was private. 

Attached to the bedroom, was an equally large master bathroom. It held a large bathtub with spa capabilities, and a standing shower that had enough room for four people to shower together. 

Harry led them straight to the custom glass shower, dropping his flannel pants and stepping right inside. He messed with the knobs and settings, before finally letting the water begin to spray. 

Louis took that as his cue, beginning to strip out of the clothes he had put on to leave the apartment earlier. Once he was naked, he followed after Harry, letting the door slide shut behind him. 

"Come here often?" Harry purred, over the top seduction in his tone, making Louis giggle bashfully. He placed his hands on Louis' hips, moving them closer to each other and connecting their lips. 

Louis moaned into the kiss when he felt Harry's calloused fingers begin to wander. His left hand gripped a bum cheek, gripping it hard before letting go and slapping it harshly. 

"Harry," Louis gasped, their teeth knocking together as Harry refused to move an inch away from him. 

Their cocks rubbed together, making Louis whimper from the steady friction. Harry grunted in response, and began shuffling backwards. 

Louis narrowed his eyes at the man, confused at his sudden movement, before he realized Harry wanted them to move under the water. Louis did so, and once he had his hands wrapped in Harry's curls and their lips realigned, he could feel Harry's fingers wander back to his bum. 

This time, his fingers began pressing at Louis' hole, making Louis shiver. Harry's fingers were wet and sticky with what Louis assumed was body wash, and his index finger slipped into the puckered hole easily. 

Louis moaned, moving to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "Daddy,"

"Yeah, baby," Harry mumbled, voice rough as he pressed a second finger inside of him. It didn't take long for Louis to cum, still sensitive from their activities just an hour or two before. "my good boy."

Louis whimpered at the soft cooing, relaxed and sated, resting against his chest. As he looked down, he realized just how hard Harry still was, and moved away. He felt flushed and slightly suffocated from the hot steam surrounding them. "I'll suck your cock but on my terms, Harry." He joked before slipping to his knees where the water wouldn't hit him. The older man seemed unimpressed at the sound of his own name, but changed his expression back to a playful one quickly enough. 

Louis still noticed it, but chose to ignore it. He was still embarrassed by the recently introduced bedroom names. While it turned them both on for Louis to call Harry daddy, he was still shy over the fact that he was the one to let it slip. 

He knew it wasn't going to be just a one time deal, though, and he trusted Harry. He trusted the man a great deal more than he trusted most people he surrounded himself with. 

With the trust, and attraction tied together, Louis was starting to let himself be completely candid. It worked for them, and Louis couldn't remember a time he had been so content. 

Louis was pretty sure he was falling in love. 

 

-

 

A knock on the door made Louis jump, but Harry only cackled in response. "Come in!" He shouted from the island. 

Louis mocked him, rolling his eyes as he continued to chop veggies for a salad. Harry and Liam were exceptionally strict with their dieting, so Louis figured they'd appreciate it. 

"'Ey!" Niall greeted happily as he walked into the flat, a bag in one arm and a case of beer in the other. "I brought movies, and beer!"

"Sweet," Harry cheered, the two doing some sort of complex handshake that Louis refused to try to learn. "Where's Liam?"

"I saw him when I was parking." Niall explained as he searched for a spot in the large fridge to place the beer. "But he was on the phone, and it sounded like he was talking to someone he's banging, 'cause it got annoying really fast."

Louis laughed at that, turning the oven to warm the homemade garlic bread he had made, and getting the large serving bowl of chicken alfredo out. 

"Holy shit," Niall moaned dramatically. "It smells so good. Did you get Italian take out? From where?"

"Lou made it, actually." Harry replied, proud expression on his face that made Louis blow him a kiss. "I taste tested it already. It's good as fuck."

"Louis, you've got many talents." Niall announced. "You're hot as fuck, you make money off being hot as fuck, and you can cook. The whole package."

"Geez, Ni, back off." Harry cringed playfully. "He's mine."

"No, he's not." Niall wiggled his eyebrows, throwing an arm around Louis' neck. "Free game, right Lou?"

Louis chose to laugh instead of responding, the look on Harry's face being more than enough for him. The door interrupted anymore teasing, and the three all greeted Liam excitedly. 

"Have you told Zayn yet?" Liam questioned. Louis and Harry froze, both turning to look at each other. "Okay, I'll take that as a no. I'm pretty sure he might be coming over?" Liam phrased it like a question, and Louis groaned. 

"Are you serious?" He frowned, turning to look at Harry. The mans face mirrored his own, and Louis sighed. He grabbed his phone from off the counter, checking on Zayn's location. "Well, he's home right now. Hopefully it'll stay that way?"

"It's a miracle he hasn't walked in on you guys yet." Niall rolled his eyes, attempting to lighten the mood. "I mean, the rest of us have."

"Don't say it like it's more than you two." Louis blushed. "It's literally only been you and Liam. And that's only because you three don't know how to give each other personal space."

"Not true." The trio defended at the same time. Louis only scoffed in response, which made them chuckle. They were so in sync with each other at times, but Louis could understand it. He was like that with Zayn, too. Once you spend so much time together with a person, that's just how things end up. 

Louis felt his lips twitch downwards. He hadn't spent much time with Zayn at all, yet here he was praying that the man wouldn't show up. Louis looked over toward the table where the other three men were sitting, a sad feeling pooling in his gut. 

He wasn't sure he appreciated being the only one with a secret.


End file.
